


Jealous

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: June challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Jonathan hates that Patrick flirts with others.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - [Because of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3FT68Nw0H4) by Billy Gilman

They have their differences, Jonathan has always known that.  It’s what makes them work together so well.  It’s also a known fact among their family and friends that Jonathan can be a bit jealous at times.  Of course it doesn’t help that Patrick is a bit of a flirt.  Sure, there’s nothing behind those moments, but that doesn’t make it easier for Jonathan to watch.

 

Jonathan leans back in his seat as he watches Patrick dancing around with some of the other guys.  It’s something that Patrick’s done several times before.  Just like each of those times, Jonathan can’t take his eyes off of him.  When he notices Patrick getting a little too close to his dance partner, Jonathan stands up.  He sets his empty bottle on the table before making his way over to Patrick.

 

Patrick smiles when he sees Jonathan.  “I was wondering when you were gonna come out here,” he says.

 

“You could have just asked me,” Jonathan responds as he wraps his arms around the smaller man.

 

“Nah, I like seeing you jealous.”  Patrick slides his arms around Jonathan’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him.


End file.
